A New Beginning
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Subject Delta, Eleanor Lamb & Augustus Sinclair have escaped Rapture and are now living an ordinary life on the surface. Guess its kinda AU. Johnny topside x Augustus Sinclair.


Johnny Topside, formerly Subject Delta, watched as Sinclair Schmoozed with some lady he had never seen before about 'business', well, he gathered that was what it was, as that was what they were trying to get up and running.

The lady chuckled and leaned closer, fluttering eyelashes, pouting lips, she leaned forward to touch his hand.

"Order up!" Eleanor grinned, slightly on the sarcastic side, placing the ladies order of salad and salmon in front of her. The lady ignored the working trio and tasted the salmon, while Eleanor glared daggers at Sinclair.

She snapped her fingers. "You Sir have work to do." She wandered back into the kitchen.

Sinclair waved his hand, dismissing whatever comment the lady had said and stood up, walking into the kitchen to meet with Eleanor.

"Sinclair, you are an asshole" she hissed.

He frowned. "What have I done?" he asked calmly, although looking slightly nervous.

"You know what you've done" she said, lighting up the stove with _incinerate_. "That steak order was medium well, yes?"

"Yes it is. So tell me, if you will, when did you become such an exceptional cook, Eleanor?"

"When we got to the surface and you decided that diners are the restaurants of the future."

"Ah yes, and I was right."

She rolled her eyes. "You haven't avoided my conversation, Sinclair" she warned. "Father, could you please get me the bread from the storeroom?"

Johnny nodded, taking one more look at the bickering pair before going out the back to the storeroom.

"Sinclair, you told my father that you…" Johnny could hear her sigh. Did she think he wouldn't be able to hear them in here? "You told him that you loved him. Was that true or are you just saying that? I need to know, Sinclair, since you have no trouble flirting with every floozy you see."

"Hey, hey Eleanor, I do love your father, I do, don't get me wrong-"

"I want to know what the problem is. My father is hurting because of you. You should stop thinking about yourself and think about those that care for you. If you don't pick up your game, I will leave here _and_ take my father with me. We are only here because _he _thinks so highly of you, not because _I_ do. I was wrong before-"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Tenenbaum?"

"Sinclair, Eleanor… where is Johnny?"

"He is just getting some things from the storeroom from me."

"Ah, I see. I just wanted to come by and say hello." She looked at Eleanor and smiled. "Never took you as someone who would be a cook."

"Hopefully I won't be for long" she sighed, plating up the steak. She passed it to Sinclair. "Don't flirt with whoever you take this too" she added coldly.

"I promise I won't, Eleanor."

She scoffed. "Sure."

Johnny made his way out of the storeroom, passing Eleanor the bread, not caring if she needed it or not, and looked onto her eyes. She had spoken to Sinclair for him. He smiled, albeit, a little sadly, and pulled her into a hug. If there was ever a time he was grateful for her looking out for him, now was one of them.

"Father, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He shook his head and held her hand.

"I want you to be happy. That is why we left Rapture. Together. So we could be together. A family."

He nodded. That was all he wanted too.

Sinclair come back in, admiring the father daughter relationship had overcome all odds.

Tenenbaum walked up to Johnny, who turned to face her. "The reason for my visit is because I have something you will like" she smiled, holding up a syringe. "This is the final dose. It should fully remove the effects of the Big Daddy Conditioning."

Johnny felt ecstatic inside, a warm smile appeared along with a few tears. This was all he wanted. He wanted to be like he once was. He wanted to be 'normal' again.

She held the syringe against his arm. "May I?"

He nodded, rolling up the sleeve a little more.

Her brows furrowed as she carefully emptied the contents into his arm.

Johnny suddenly felt dizzy. He wiped sweat away from his forehead, clambered forward a few steps before passing out.

…

"I have not has a reaction like that before, but I assure you he will be fine" Tenenbaum's somewhat comforting voice still heavy with accent explained.

Johnny's head pounded like he was extremely hung-over. He slowly sat up, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. He drank it all.

More.

He climbed out of bed and shambled into the kitchen, realising that he had been moved into their place above the diner. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"You're up!" Eleanor exclaimed. She rushed over and hugged him. "Are you feeling okay father?"

He nodded. "Water" he rasped through dry lips.

She stepped back, eyes wide. "What… what did you just say?"

Johnny was just as surprised that words had come out of his mouth for the first time in years. "Water" he repeated, voice still hoarse, croaky.

Sinclair was grinning. "It worked" he hugged Tenenbaum, who didn't reciprocate, just smiled patiently. He got up and rushed over to Johnny, hugging him. "I am so happy" he smiled.

Johnny nodded, a warm feeling filling his entire being. "Same" he agreed, hugging Sinclair back.

Eleanor smiled and looked at the two of them, realising that Sinclair really did love her father. She sighed, a small smile finding its way across her lips.


End file.
